For the Love of Werewolves
by gothwolf13
Summary: Two vampires, Caleb and Alex find themselves in Forks, Washington as they search for the mysterious 'cure' to being a vampire. They run into the Cullen clan and go on one of the greatest adventures of their...existence.
1. The Beginning

There once was a happy family that lived in the distant country, far off from most people. There were four members; a mother, a father, a sister, and a brother. The father was a great inventor and studied many unusual subjects such as the un-dead and life after death, bringing back the dead, and communicating with them. Of the few people that knew him thought he was crazy and believed his studies to be a waste of time. The father's name was Rodger and his family always supported him and showed him much respect.

The mother was a writer, as she had been for many years. The mother's name was Helen. The two children were Alex and Caleb. Alex and Caleb loved their parents and their professions, especially Rodger's studies. One of his main subjects were vampires; his studies talked about hunting them, killing them, and even transforming them back to human with some strange kind of "cure". Many had rumored about the "cure of a vampire" but none had ever succeeded in creating it until Rodger came along. Alex and Caleb, when not in school, loved to train to protect themselves from the supernatural and hunt them too. Though many of the other kids tried to avoid them, Alex and Caleb still had each other and each defended the other when needed. Alex was sixteen at the time and Caleb was twelve.

One rainy and miserable day when Helen was driving home from the grocery store, her car slid off the road and crashed in a nearby tree. Unfortunately, she did not survive, and that was the beginning of the end of the happy family.

After Helen's death, Rodger put all his other studies behind and focused on bringing back the dead. He spent most of his time locked up in his laboratory/study. Sometimes he would go through an entire day only in that room, and only come out to go to the bathroom and get food to bring back in there. Caleb and Alex became grew more and more distant from their father with every passing day.

One dark, lonely night, an unexpected guest came in the house, or in other words an intruder. It was a beautiful man, with huge muscles and sinister red eyes that grew blacker every second. He was a vampire, and he was thirsty. The vampire had been traveling many miles when he had heard the sound of glass breaking and headed for that direction. Rodger had been the one who had broken the glass, while experimenting. The vampire came to him and drained the blood from his body before Rodger could do anything. Though the vampire had eaten (or drank) he was still not satisfied. So he searched the house for his next victim.

Alex and Caleb had opened the door to the study to find out what the crash had been from when they saw their father die. They quickly gathered their vampire hunting gear and ran outside. Once the vampire realized where they were, he followed them. The vampire grabbed Alex and bit her before she could react, but then Caleb used a special elixir to ward off the vampire for a couple of hours, though it helped greatly, it was too late. Alex was on her way to becoming a vampire. Caleb grabbed a bag of supplies and his father's vampire research fled with his sister.

As for Alex's transformation, something unexplainable happened. Right in the middle it stopped. I guess in a way she was a half-vampire. Half as strong, half as fast, half as beautiful, etc. Also her eyes became forever purple, in between her original blue and the blood red of an evil vampire. She had fangs. In the first half of a vampire transformation fangs start to grow, then in the second half they grow back in, but Alex never experienced the second half. Once the transformation ended she ran away from Caleb afraid she might try to hurt him and distanced herself from him but always protected him like the old days.

Caleb ran for two years, and on his journey he searched for the cure. His father had discovered it, but neither Caleb nor Alex could find the ingredients or where to find it. All that they knew was there was one. After two years the vampire that had killed Rodger hunted Caleb, never stopping. For Caleb was an eye-witness of a vampire and that just could not be. There was also the matter of revenge; Caleb had lost the vampire his dessert. Finally, one quiet night, in a dark alley, the vampire got Caleb. Alex tried to stop him but she was not fast or strong enough to take him, but she did stop the vampire from killing her brother. Now they shared the same fate.


	2. Meeting the Cullens

Meeting the Cullens

Alex and Caleb traveled together now. Caleb unlike his sister became a fully fledged vampire. A couple years after Caleb's change the two siblings came across an odd scent (the only problem with Caleb was his sense of smell was off). They followed the trail and found themselves in Forks, Washington (Yay!!!!!!). Though the scent seemed to fade they stayed in Forks and searched everywhere. A week after arriving Caleb and Alex were starting to give up on ever finding the cure. They took a break and hung out in a big tree, somewhere at the edge of the forest. Suddenly they heard loud voices approach, and a group of figures who appeared to be fighting stopped right under the tree. There were eight people, seven of them were extraordinarily beautiful and had yellow eyes. _"Vampires," _thought Alex and Caleb.

Though they were obviously vampires they seemed much different than the one that had attacked both Alex and Caleb, like they were some different species. Caleb leaned in closer to hear what they were saying when Alex pushed him and he fell right on top of one of them. This one looked like the strongest, _"Figures out of all of them I would land on the one most likely to kill me." _thought Caleb, "Um, hi." said Caleb as he nervously held out his hand.

"Caleb! Where are you're manners? Say 'excuse me' when you fall on top of someone from a tree!" yelled Alex teasingly.

"Excuse me." said Caleb, lifting himself up.

"Were you spying on us?" asked one of the other vampires angrily.

"Spying is such harsh word, I prefer watching and listening, while hiding." replied Caleb smoothly.

"Do you always fall on people when you're spying, or is this a first time thing?" asked the one human out of the group. She was a girl in her late teens; probably a year or two older than Alex was when she transformed.

"Hello I'm Alex Kowalsky and this is my brother Caleb Kowalsky." Alex interjected.

Everyone in the vampire clan (including the human) stared curiously back at the siblings. Out of the seven vampires, five were in their late teens; the two others looked like late twenties. One of the vampires from the group, one of the older ones stepped forward and spoke, "Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my family."

Carlisle stepped back and let each of the vampires introduce themselves. There was Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Emmet (the one Caleb fell on), and Bella. Bella was the human girl. They all seemed very nice but they were very suspicious looking. Caleb and Alex wondered why. Caleb approached Bella and looked her up and down, the vampire Edward tensed immediately.

"Lucky! You're still human." he muttered.

Bella's eyes widened in both horror and amazement, so did the rest of the group's. Alex lightly laid her hand on her brother's shoulder and he stepped back from Bella.

"Were you sent from the Volturri?" asked Edward with genuine confusion.

"Sent from the what?" asked Alex.

"I'm guessing that you were not." chuckled Emmet.

"And that you are new to being a vampire." said Esme.

"Well Alex has been a vampire for five years, I've only been one for three." replied Caleb.

"If you are not from the Volturri then why are you here?" asked Carlisle.

Alex sighed and told them their story, beginning with the death of her mother and ending with the falling out of the tree.

"So there is a cure?" asked Alice whose joyfulness quickly changed to seriousness.

"Yeah, and we smelled something very odd around here and thought it might be the cure since it is supposed to smell weird to vampires." Caleb blurted out.

"That was probably Jacob and the rest of the pack." sighed Bella.

"Pack?" asked Alex and Caleb simultaneously.

"Of werewolves." whispered Edward.

"They actually exist?" questioned Alex excitedly.

"Well we exist don't we? Anyways because it seems that you don't know, they are the enemy of vampires." said Jasper.

"Speaking of werewolves, you aren't allowed to bite any one in this area." said Carlisle.

"Oh, that's okay. We don't bite people, we're vegetarians." snickered Caleb.


	3. Another Forbidden Love

Caleb and Alex listened with great interest to the Cullen's story, especially the love between Edward and Bella and also everything about werewolves (evidently the Kowalsky children knew nothing about them seeing as werewolves aren't exactly undead).

"More vampires? Any others and this place is cursed." Called out a very huge and muscular man. He looked about the age of twenty.

"That's Sam." Whispered Bella.

"Well if we weren't here, this place would go to the dogs." Caleb joked to the werewolf.

Sam growled in response. "I thought you said you weren't going to make any more? Are you going back on you're own treaty Carlisle?" as Sam spoke the words a group of followers emerged from the woods. They were his pets, no worse, his dogs.

Each of his followers was huge and muscular. The siblings could have mistaken them for giants if they didn't know better. All of the pack was boys except for one, way in the back. Caleb could barely see her, and she couldn't see him over the much taller heads of her friends.

"They were not made by us; they came here following your scent, nothing more. Besides they said that they would be leaving shortly." Replied Carlisle curtly.

"_Wait, leaving shortly? I finally meet other vampires like me and Alex and I have to go? This sucks. Stupid werewolves." _Caleb thought sadly.

Edward looked over at Caleb sympathetically, as if he could tell what he was thinking, for a second, and then turned back to Sam and the pack. Caleb looked curiously back and then he too turned his head back over to the strangely smelling giants.

Leah struggled to see the new intruders, though there wasn't much point to it. They were all the same. All of them extraordinarily beautiful, with either yellow or red eyes depending on who's blood they drank. All of them alike, their personality gone, just like their pulse. Then she saw him.

A gorgeous boy around fourteen or fifteen, with golden hair and long bangs. He had copper eyes and though they were dark, it seemed as though the Bella's scent phased through him. Leah's heart sped up, and the ground seemed to shake beneath her. She was utterly confused, _"How can I like him? I've never met him before. It can't be his good looks or else this would happen every time I see a vampire."_

Caleb could finally see the girl werewolf in the back; it looked like she was going to be sick. Sam was too busy bickering with the Cullen's to notice. Caleb looked around; everyone else's mind was on the fight.

Caleb tapped on Edward's shoulder, "That werewolf over there, the girl, she looks like she's sick or something."

"Sam, I think you should be a little more concerned about the welfare of you're pack." Said Edward.

Sam turned around and spotted Leah, who looked like she was just about to fall over. He grabbed hold of her arm and held her up. Then he shot a glance back at Caleb and Alex. Without another word, he lifted her up and ran back the way he had come, his pack of mindless followers right behind him.

"What was all that about?" asked Alex, her curiosity winning over her again.

"I'm not sure." Replied Carlisle quietly.


	4. Caleb and Leah!

"I think they secretly liked us." Caleb whispered to Alex sarcastically.

Alex laughed nervously. She was still grasping what had just happened. _"I met real live werewolves!" _she thought happily.

(Back with the werewolves at La Push)

"What was that?" yelled Sam furiously.

"I have no idea, that bloodsucker must've done something to me. The second I saw him I felt all sick and dizzy." Leah shouted back.

Quil and Embrys heads shot up and Sam stared at Leah taken aback.

"It couldn't be." Whispered Embry.

"Impossible." said Quil.

"Leah, tell me exactly what you felt." Commanded Sam.

"It was like when I first saw you, only ten times stronger." She responded angrily.

The whole pack gasped in amazement. Leah just let her head fall down, too ashamed to see their disapproving and astonished faces. Caleb and Alex Kowalsky had just broken thousands of years old tradition. At last, a werewolf was imprinted on a vampire! (You can decide if that's good or bad).


End file.
